Dura lex, sed lex
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: A lei é dura, mas é a lei. Por isso terei de matá-la. One-shot. Yuzuriha x OC. Só uma idéia que surgiu na mente e quis "passar para o papel". Espero que gostem.


**Disclaymer: Sainte Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com isso. Só reviews.**

_"A lei é dura, mas é a lei."_

Só uma fic estranha que me deu vontade de escrever. One-Shot. OC xYuzuriha.

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh.**

**DURA LEX, SED LEX**

**-By FullMetal Ikarus-**

O vampiro de cabelos lisos, rebeldes e negros adentra o enorme e luxuoso salão, feito de mármore, adornado com belas peças de arte e luxo. Salão da Rainha Pandora. Filha das trevas. A primeira vampira. A criadora do clã. A mais temida, mesmo pelos líderes dos outros clãs. Temida pelo próprio Vlad Tepes, que foi chamado pela raça humana como o mais poderoso de todos os vampiros. Pobre e patético tolo. Uma criança comparado a verdadeira rainha.

Ao redor do salão, um festim da carne e do sangue. Os vampiros de Pandora, seus súditos fiéis foram presenteados com novas vítimas. Homens e mulheres que serviriam de alimento e distração para seus filhos. Eis uma mãe atenciosa.

Sob o efeito dos olhares hipnóticos dos vampiros, as pessoas se entregam de corpo e alma. Desejando terem seu sangue sugado. Por isso os vampiros são os mais terríveis predadores existentes. A sensação de sua mordida causa um torpor quase sexual em suas vítimas, deixando-as viciadas. Incapazes de resistir ao beijo da morte proporcionado pelas crianças noturnas.

Mas ignorando tudo aquilo, o vampiro se ajoelha perante sua rainha, como manda o protocolo.

- Minha senhora...

A cena de submissão agrada Pandora. Afinal, sua sede de sangue só é superada por sua sede de poder e submissão.

- Levante-se, Jedah...

O vampiro o faz, sem perder o respeito, ainda de cabeça baixa. Afinal, este nem era seu nome real. Era o nome que ela lhe dera. Pois nasceu para uma nova vida e como todo infante deve ser batizado. A vida antiga acabou, que venha a nova!

- Olhe pra mim...

Ele obedece. Pandora olha direto em seus olhos vermelhos vivos, sinal de que estava alimentado. Ela sorri satisfeita. Pois há 2 séculos atrás, quando o transformou pessoalmente para ser um de seus "filhos", ela temia que ele jamais se livraria de sua odiosa humanidade. Todos os vampiros recém-transformados, ainda confusos com sua nova condição negam sua natureza. Mas eventualmente, todos sucumbem à sede. Este foi diferente.

Jovem rico e bem apessoado, honesto. A procura de casamento como era costume da época. Foi divertido vê-lo cair. Vê-lo ceder a sede. Vê-lo cada dia mais imerso nas trevas. Uma gota de sangue por vez.

Pandora se sentiu orgulhosa de seu trabalho quando olhou pra ele. Muitos vampiros, também sedentos de poder e embriagados pela sensação de submissão, mantêm humanos como seus serviçais. Adoram a sensação de bebê-los até a morte e vê-los implorar por isso. Mas ele não. Jedah nunca bebera se não fosse pra matar.

Por esta razão, ele fora designado para o esquadrão de extermínio de Pandora. Os vampiros mais cruéis e sanguinários que ela escolhia a dedo para travar a guerra contra os caçadores. Humanos arrogantes que acreditam serem capazes de matá-la. De livrar o mundo das crianças da noite. Idiotas. Não fazem ideia de quão distante os tentáculos de Pandora se emaranharam no poder. Polícia, política, governos... Tentáculos maiores do que os do próprio Tifon, que abraçavam o mundo.

O poder de Pandora não podia ser ameaçado.

- A senhora mandou me chamar?

- Sim. - Ela sorri, se levanta e caminha até ele. Circundando-o e acariciando seu rosto. Sussurrando em seu ouvido. - Ela fugiu... Sei que sabe de quem estou falando...

- Sim, minha senhora...

Ele sabia. Yuzuriha. Sua Yuzuriha, que por estes dois séculos de vida noturna fora sua amante. Outra assassina do clã de Pandora. Embora ninguém soubesse, ela fora a guardiã de sua humanidade perdida. Enquanto Pandora pensava que ele havia abraçado sua escuridão, ele na verdade havia apenas a ocultado. Abraçara aquela vida por ela. Desistira de tudo por ela. Por Yuzuriha.

A mais fria e cruel beldade do clã de Pandora. Matava indiscriminadamente e sem um segundo de hesitação. Ele perdera a conta das vezes em que ela chegava das missões, suja de sangue e ia para a cama procurá-lo. Sabia que alguém como ela, era incapaz de amar qualquer um. Mas ele não se importava desde que estivessem juntos.

Mas agora, ela fugira. Deixara o clã como dissera tantas vezes que faria se quisesse. Era inconstante e 200 anos era muito tempo em um lugar só, para alguém tão incontrolável. Yuzuriha mudara demais depois de ser transformada. De uma jovem fútil da alta sociedade, sonhando com um marido rico para uma assassina sanguinária? Foi uma mudança brusca e rápida.

Jedah pedira a Pandora que a transformasse. Fora a primeira vítima de Jedah. A única que sobreviveu. Implorou a Pandora para que ela fosse poupada e agraciada com a vida eterna. Pandora demonstrara um raro sinal de piedade e lhe concedera este pedido. Transformou-a.

- Eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo... Traído, abandonado... A vadiazinha ingrata virou as costas para você e simplesmente partiu... Depois de tudo que você fez por ela... Tsc, tsc... No seu lugar, eu sentiria uma vontade incontrolável de me vingar...

- Apenas suas vontades me importam, majestade.

Ela gostou de ouvir aquilo. Ele era ainda mais leal do que imaginava.

- Meu querido... Eu me compadeço de sua dor...

Mentira. Pandora é incapaz de tal sentimento. É tudo parte do jogo. Ela finge ser realmente uma mãe para eles. Eles fingem serem filhos obedientes. Se forem bem obedientes, serão recompensados. Política. A fuga de Yuzuriha não era tanta ameaça para Pandora. Era apenas um desafio direto. Um desrespeito que a Rainha dos vampiros não poderia tolerar. Uma vez que ela lhe dá uma vida, você lhe pertence. Por toda a eternidade. Essa é a lei. A lei é dura, mas é a lei.

- Eu me compadeço tanto... Que elegi você para caçá-la.

Violência contra um membro do próprio clã. Algo que Pandora proibira. Sua família é unida e feliz. Mesmo que sintam vontade de matar uns aos outros. Ninguém toca um vampiro do próprio clã. Apenas Pandora. Outra regra imposta apenas por que faz parte de Pandora. Outra lei. A lei é dura, mas é a lei.

Faz parte do seu jogo de poder. Ela não se importa com ninguém. Na verdade, havia uma razão. Beber sangue de outro vampiro soma os poderes dele aos seus. Parte da razão de Pandora ser tão poderosa é que ela bebera muito sangue de outros vampiros com o passar dos séculos. Sempre se fortalecendo mais e mais. Todos os "reis" e "rainhas" de outros clãs fizeram isso. Mas ninguém matara mais do que Pandora. Nenhum chegará perto de ameaçá-la.

- Você é privilegiado, sabe? Eu permitirei que você se alimente dela. Privilégio da realeza, apenas.

- Suas ordens, minha rainha?

- Quero ela morta! Ela vai se arrepender de ter machucado você... De ter virado as costas para você. Ela nunca te amou... - Pandora acariciava os cabelos do vampiro. Roçava suas presas em seu pescoço. - Ela insultou nosso clã e a mim. Ela quebrou nossa lei!

O vampiro fecha os olhos e acena com a cabeça. Apesar da relutância, que ele não pode demonstrar, correr suas entranhas. As ordens dela são inquestionáveis. Ele poderia aguentar a chacota dos outros vampiros. Dizendo que Yuzuriha está provavelmente fugindo com outro amante. Que ele fora apenas o brinquedo dela, descartado depois de utilizado. Mas a ideia de caçá-la e matá-la? Isso ele jamais poderia suportar. Mas as ordens de Pandora são inquestionáveis.

- Vá. Leve o tempo que precisar. Mas cace-a! Mate-a! Beba até a última gota de sangue dela! E quando voltar... Eu lhe darei uma nova amante. Aquela que escolher. Como recompensa por sua lealdade.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha rainha...

"A lei é dura, mas é a lei." Ele não tinha escolha. Jedah se vira e parte, deixando Pandora voltar a sua "festa".

- Acha que ele vai cumprir a missão, majestade? - Diz o vampiro de longos cabelos ruivos, escondido nas sombras.

- Jedah é meu cão mais fiel, Camus.

- Mas ainda duvido dele, minha senhora. Yuzuriha era sua amante. - Diz outro vampiro de longos cabelos loiros, cheirando uma rosa.

- Eu acho que deveria ter escolhido qualquer um de nós, minha senhora. - Comenta o vampiro de sotaque italiano e semblante cruel.

- Não se preocupem Afrodite, Camus, Máscara da Morte... Jedah cumprirá sua missão com louvor. Fiquem de olho nele se preferirem.

Os 3 sorriem e fazem uma mesura.

- Iremos atrás dele e ficaremos de olho... - Diz o frio Camus.

- Assim que eu acabar de me alimentar... - O loiro faz um sinal para uma das "convidadas" da festa e ela cambaleia até ele, oferecendo o pescoço. O vampiro não se demora e crava os dentes em seu pescoço.

Os dias passaram. Jedah caçara Yuzuriha como sua rainha ordenara. Caçara-a sem saber o que faria se realmente a encontrasse. Em sua mente imaginando o que teria acontecido. O que teria motivado Yuzuriha a partir. Ele se torturava imaginando se ela sentia sua falta. Ou se em algum momento sentira qualquer coisa por ele. Suportava a vida de escuridão por causa dela. Por que ela partiria sem sequer olhar para trás?

Na última vez que discutiram, ele dissera para ela fazer o que bem entendesse. Ela partia em missões cada vez mais longas. Muitas das vezes, nem mesmo designada por Pandora. Procurava sua cama com cada vez menos frequência. Nem mesmo o acompanhava nas caçadas por alimento mais, coisa que faziam religiosamente juntos. A emoção de caçar ao lado dela era saborosa demais. Ela era luz em meio as trevas.

Quando indagada, ela nada respondia. Apenas sorria e dizia que assim era a vida. Ou que não precisava mais de companhia para matar humanos. Era grandinha e poderia se virar sozinha. Jedah imaginava que a conhecia, mas pelo visto não a conhecia tão bem quanto pensava.

No entanto, Pandora escolhera-o, pois sabia que ele era o mais indicado para encontrá-la. Ele ainda conhecia os hábitos dela. Conhecia suas preferências. Conhecia seus pontos de caça preferidos. E o mais importante, ele conhecia seu cheiro como ninguém.

Revistara apartamentos revirados, ainda úmidos e sujos do sangue de suas vítimas. Becos. Cadáveres. Necrotérios que recebiam corpos com mortes inexplicáveis. Cadáveres sem sangue. Reconhecia em cada um deles, a marca de Yuzuriha. Já estava quase perdendo a esperança de encontrá-la quando sentiu seu cheiro, muito perto. Um hotel. Ela ainda estava dentro do quarto, se alimentando do pobre homem que acreditava que teria uma noite "divertida" ao lado de uma bela mulher.

Não preparou armadilhas. Não preparou surpresas. Ela sabia que ele estava se aproximando. Ela também o conhecia como ninguém. Por que ela não correu desta vez era o verdadeiro mistério. Mas novamente, ele já não acreditava conhecê-la tão bem como antes.

Ele abriu a porta, lentamente e adentrou o apartamento. Ela ainda estava sentada no colo do homem, praticamente morto com sangue escorrendo pelo pescoço. Enquanto ela lambia os lábios, limpando o sangue e falando com seu ex-amante.

- Devia ter imaginado que seria você... A rainha está muito brava?

- Furiosa...

Ela sorri. Lambe mais sangue dos lábios.

- Aceita? Ainda está fresco...

Ela se refere ao sangue do homem. Ainda não morreu. Não podem beber sangue morto.

- Não vim aqui pra isso.

- Por que veio então?

- São ordens da rainha... Você não devia ter fugido...

- Você disse para que eu fizesse o que bem entendesse...

Ele caminha pelo apartamento, olhando-a a medida que ela arranca os últimos suspiros de vida do homem.

- Por que fugiu?

- Por que eu quis...

- Por que não me chamou para vir?

- Eu deveria? Isso é um interrogatório ou um assassinato?

- Significou alguma coisa pra você?

Yuzuriha sorri novamente. Quebra o pescoço do homem e larga seu corpo sobre o sofá.

- Por que pergunta?

- Você foi tudo que me manteve lúcido por 2 séculos. Eu só suportei essa maldição graças a você! Por acaso foi vingança por eu ter te condenado a vida eterna também?

- "Vingança"? "Condenado"? - Ela tenta segurar o sorriso a princípio. Mas não resiste. As risadas jorram como uma torrente de sua boca. - O que está falando? Sou imortal agora. Poderosa. Nunca recebi um presente tão bom...

- Então por quê? - Desta vez saiu como um grito.

- Por quê? Eu sou assim mesmo... 200 anos é tempo demais.

- Eu teria vindo com você.

Yuzuriha apenas dá de ombros e sorri. Ela não se importa com nada. Com ninguém. A vida de vampiro a transformara completamente. Removera tudo dela que a fazia humana. Não havia sentimentos ali para apelar. Apenas uma assassina que gostava do que fazia.

- Eu não quero fazer isto...

- Mas vai fazer mesmo assim, não é?

Yuzuriha se deita sobre o sofá, empurrando o cadáver no chão e oferecendo o pescoço.

- Tome. Beba. Obedeça à Rainha Pandora...

- Pare de jogos.

- Pare de hesitar.

Ela podia ver que ele não queria matá-la. Ela se levanta, caminha pela sala de costas pra ele. Enfurecido, ele a ataca. A segura pelos braços e a prensa contra a parede sem qualquer sutileza. Sem qualquer gentileza. Suas presas já preparadas para serem cravadas em seu pescoço.

- Tão perto... Faça-o... Beba meu sangue... Lembra-se de como é prazeroso? Eu me lembro... Quando ela cravou os dentes em mim e sugou minha vida... Eu adorei! Queria mais! Eu quero mais!

- Deixe de jogos...

- Demorou demais...

Yuzuriha empurra a parede com as mãos, fazendo ela e Jedah voarem através do quarto. Com graciosidade felina, ambos giram seus corpos no ar e caem de pé no chão. O sorriso no rosto dela não passa de uma diversão. Nada mais do que isso.

Os dois se analisam. Se estudam. Nunca lutaram um contra o outro, mas se viram lutando milhares de vezes. Yuzuriha gosta de brincar com suas vítimas. Mortes lentas. Gosta de atingir pontos estratégicos onde causará muita dor, mas não a morte. O total oposto de Jedah que mira direto nos pontos vitais e mata rápido. Esta pode ser a vantagem dele.

- Vá embora, Jedah. Diga a rainha que me matou. Eu vou desaparecer. Ela nunca vai saber.

- Você é tão ingênua assim?

- Eu sou boa em desaparecer.

- Eu a encontrei.

- Por que eu deixei.

- Por que você deixou rastros. Desde Nova York até aqui. Eu os segui.

- Entendo. Preciso fazer algo quanto a isso então!

Ela chuta a mesa de centro. Jedah a destrói com um único soco. Mas o ataque era uma distração. Yuzuriha aproveitara o momento para se aproximar dele, pegá-lo pelas costas e cravar-lhe os dentes no ombro. A dor era imensa. Yuzuriha mordia pra valer. Ele se lembra das noites tórridas que tiveram.

Jedah recebe um soco no rosto, um chute no estômago e outro no peito. Voa contra a parede. Yuzuriha avança novamente, mas ele se levanta, segura o braço dela. Torce, fazendo-a sentir uma dor intensa e atirando-a contra o outro lado da sala.

Ela estatela as costas na parede e desliza até o chão. Ele sente um pouco de culpa pelo excesso de força aplicada. Mas ele lembra-se do por que está ali. A lei é dura, mas é a lei.

Ela se levanta, caminha pelo apartamento, sorrindo. Debochando dele.

- Não sabia que você tinha isso dentro de você.

- Pare. Vamos fazer isso de forma rápida e indolor.

Ela sobe na janela.

- Você sabe que eu gosto de um pouco de dor.

E salta. Jedah salta atrás dela. Os dois parecem cair em câmera lenta pela janela. Benefícios de ser um vampiro. Ambos chegam ao chão incólumes. Ninguém os vira a esta hora da noite, afinal estavam na parte da cidade que dorme.

Jedah não dá a ela tempo de pensar e volta a atacar. Desta vez era ele quem iria bater pra valer. Yuzuriha recebe um soco no rosto e voa contra um carro, amassando-o. Quando Jedah ataca novamente, ela salta chutando-o no queixo e pulando sobre o carro.

Ele cai de costas no chão e ela de pé sobre o peito dele. Aquilo doeu. Ele estava um pouco atordoado. Ela se ajoelhara com as pernas abertas sobre seu peito. Suas unhas arranhavam sua face, fazendo cortes profundos, mas que logo eram cicatrizados.

- Você teria vindo comigo? Não me faça rir...

- Eu teria vindo com você!

Ele a segura pelos braços, se levanta num impulso e ambos vão parar do outro lado da rua. Yuzuriha é novamente prensada contra um carro. Ela atinge o queixo de Jedah com o joelho e o rosto com um chute. Ela gira o corpo, chutando-o novamente e atirando-o ao chão. Ela corre em alta velocidade e o ergue pelo pescoço. Com suas garras ela rasga o abdome dele, fazendo o sangue verter.

- Você veio para beber o meu... Nada mais justo que eu faça o mesmo...

Jedah é atirado contra uma parede. Ele se levanta desta vez, furioso. Segura o chute de Yuzuriha e a bate contra a parede. Desfere socos no rosto dela. Sabendo que dói mais nele do que nela. Cada golpe é uma punhalada no seu coração imóvel. Ela se enfurece e atinge os olhos dele com as garras.

Seus olhos vazam sangue. Ele se contorce de dor, cambaleia. Enquanto os olhos se regeneram Yuzuriha continua atacando. Desta vez com uma adaga que estava escondida em sua bota. As punhaladas eram duras e doloridas.

Ela o segura pelo pescoço e o bate contra a parede.

- Você devia ter dado ouvidos. Devia ter voltado.

Yuzuriha mira no coração e desfere o golpe. Jedah afasta a adaga com um tapa e morde o pescoço da vampira. O sangue jorra. Verte. Ela geme de prazer quando a toxina da presa surte efeito em seu corpo. Ela enfraquece aos poucos, desfalece nos braços dele. Mas ele não a mata.

- O que está esperando? Termine... Seria o desfecho perfeito...

- Não quero te matar...

- Quer sim... Você veio aqui pra isso... Não veio?

- Mas eu ainda te amo.

Silêncio. Nenhuma resposta atrevida. Apenas o olhar sério dela. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo. O olhar que Jedah nem lembrava que ela tinha mais. Ele a beijou. Ela sentiu o gosto do próprio sangue nos lábios dele e gostou.

Ele não podia matá-la. A lei pode ser dura, mas esta parte de sua alma ainda não era. Ele a abraça, dá mais alguns beijos e a acolhe nos braços. O tempo para. Quando eles estão juntos, o vazio que ele sente é preenchido. Ela não o ama, mas o completa. Ele não pode matá-la.

Mas há aqueles que podem. Ele sente por uma fração de segundo o frio intenso que se aproxima. Magia. Só há um vampiro que ele conheça capaz de manipular o gelo. Camus. A rajada congelante ia atingir Yuzuriha em cheio quando Jedah estende o braço e bloqueia o ataque.

- Eu tinha certeza de que fraquejaria, Jedah... Um assassino de Pandora não pode falhar. Não pode questionar suas ordens. Mate a mulher ou nós mataremos ambos.

"Nós"? Então, não era apenas Camus. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte vieram também. Os 3 lordes vampiros como eram conhecidos estavam ali. Os mais poderosos servos de Pandora. Os mais cruéis. Possuem poderes que nenhum outro vampiro sequer sonha controlar.

Jedah não podia lutar contra os 3. Não podia lutar contra nenhum deles sozinho. Não poderia lutar contra os 3 juntos. Jedah olha para Yuzuriha em seus braços. Conformada com a morte.

O olhar que ele troca com ela diz mais do que palavras. "Vou segurá-los". "Isso não vai mudar nada".

- Se não vai matá-la, afaste-se... - Afrodite e suas rosas. Ele já deveria estar mirando aquela rosa branca no coração de Jedah. Ou de Yuzuriha. Qualquer que fosse o coração alvo seria perfurado. - Eu cuido disso.

- Não vai querendo toda a diversão pra você, Afrodite! Eu também quero matá-los!

Jedah se levanta, com Yuzuriha ainda repousada em seus braços e aponta pra eles.

- Ninguém tocará na mulher...

- Tem certeza? - Camus pergunta. - Essa mulher é uma traidora. Vai jogar sua vida fora por ela?

- Ela nunca te amou, otário!

- Tolo... Brinquedinho de uma mulher. Vai perder a vida por uma mulher sem valor.

- Ela não te ama, Jedah. Não faça isso esperando que ela vá amá-lo. Esta mulher não ama ninguém...

Yuzuriha não dizia nada. Ela não pedia nada a ele. Nunca pediu. Sempre viveu sua vida e fez o que bem entendia. Ela sequer contestava as alegações deles. Ela não se defendia. Como se fosse verdade. Ela não o amava.

- Tem razão... Ela não me ama...

Os 3 lordes vampiros se contém. Jedah parecia ter ouvido a razão.

- Mas eu ainda a amo. E vou lutar por ela!

Jedah dá um passo a frente e se coloca entre Yuzuriha e eles. Ela ainda estava fraca pelo sangue perdido. Ele estava um pouco mais forte do que antes. Só teria de contê-los por tempo o suficiente pra que ela fugisse.

- Fuja, Yuzuriha...

- Mas... E você?

- FUJA!

Ela se vira e obedece. Corre para longe, para o beco mais próximo, procurando se perder. Sumir, desaparecer do mapa sem deixar rastros. O que seria difícil, pois o cheiro de seu sangue estava forte.

Camus apenas se lamenta. Com um estalo de seus dedos, o braço de Jedah é congelado. Transforma-se numa pedra de gelo diante de seus olhos. Máscara da Morte estilhaça o braço com uma mordida. O grito de Jedah ecoa pela cidade. As pessoas em volta, que acordaram se escondem em suas casas. A lei do silêncio impera.

- Que gosto horrível você tem... - Máscara da Morte cospe pedaços do braço.

- Huhuhuhu... Devia ter dado ouvidos...

As rosas negras voam contra Jedah, rasgando sua pele e fazendo o sangue verter. A dor dos espinhos daquela magia era inimaginável. Como ser ferido por uma chuva de espadas. E a força de Máscara da Morte era simplesmente descomunal.

O soco que Jedah leva no rosto quase estilhaça seu crânio. A rajada de gelo de Camus o atira contra o muro. Mesmo que um vampiro não sinta mais frio, ele sente dor. Intensa dor de seus ossos se quebrando devido ao congelamento.

O veneno da rosa vermelha de Afrodite não surtia efeito em vampiros, mas a branca era especialmente preparada para matá-los. Atinge o coração e suga o sangue. Nunca erra o alvo. Não seria dessa vez que erraria.

Ele sente a rosa perfurando seu peito, o que para um vampiro é letal, e atingindo o coração. Aos poucos, seu sangue seria completamente sugado e ele morreria deixando Yuzuriha desprotegida. Yuzuriha, a mulher que não o amava, mas o completava. Ela o deixara pra trás, sem pensar duas vezes. Ele se sacrificaria por ela, morreria por ela e ela sequer presenciaria tudo. Jedah deveria odiá-la, mas não consegue. O estúpido amor não permitia que ele a odiasse.

Para vampiros não existe nem o pós-morte para tranquilizá-lo naquele momento. Ele se condenara a não-existência por ela e não faria a menor diferença. Pois ela não o amava. Mas ele sim, e no fim tudo valia a pena. Valia a pena não desistir dela.

- Fracote! Não durou nada! Ahahahaha!

- Vamos atrás da mulher... Ferida como está, não deve ter ido longe. O cheiro do sangue dela está forte.

- Ah, uma mulher dá uma presa muito mais fácil que um homem. Será tão fácil que nem terá graça... Ahahahaha!

Afrodite causava um poder de atração em suas vítimas mais forte do que qualquer vampiro. Sua beleza colocava suas vítimas literalmente de joelhos diante dele. Talvez, mesmo Yuzuriha se rendesse a ele e entregasse sua vida de bom grado para o lorde vampiro. Eles encontrariam Yuzuriha e a matariam apenas para satisfazer os caprichos de Pandora. Não, Jedah não poderia permitir!

Os lordes vampiros se viram e vêem Jedah se levantando. Seu corpo estava congelado, surrado e ferido, mas ele estava se levantando. Seu olhar estava injetado de fúria e ódio. Yuzuriha ia viver.

- Por que? - Camus pergunta. - Por que tanto sacrifício por uma mulher sem valor?

- Ela tem valor pra mim.

- Idiota! Ela te descartou feito lixo e você ainda quer protegê-la? É um otário mesmo!

- Ela pode não me amar, mas isso não muda o fato de que eu a amo.

- Entendemos. Esta rosa branca em seu peito está quase inteiramente vermelha... Acha que pode lutar nesse estado? Huhuhuhu...

Jedah agarra a rosa e a puxa com toda a força. A dor é incalculável. A rosa não é uma mera rosa. É uma magia negra antiga que apenas Afrodite conhece. A rosa se prende ao corpo e ninguém é capaz de removê-la sem morrer. Jedah não entende como conseguiu e francamente nem se importa. Seu corpo é movido apenas por ira naquele instante.

Ele salta sobre Máscara da Morte e o morde. Suga o sangue do lorde vampiro o mais rápido que pode. Suga com força. Absorve até quase secar, se fortalecendo. Sangue antigo e poderoso. Sangue ancestral. Poder correndo por suas veias e preenchendo seu corpo.

Máscara da Morte cai de joelhos no chão, sangrando enfraquecido. Afrodite ataca com suas rosas negras, mas Jedah está tão farto que parece anestesiado. A dor dos cortes não o afeta. Afrodite é o próximo a cair com uma mordida no pescoço. Mais sangue. Sangue poderoso.

Só falta um. Só falta Camus. O mais perigoso. O mais poderoso.

- Sua força de vontade é admirável, Jedah. Você está disposto a destruir seu corpo para salvar sua mulher... Eu admiro isto. Por isso eu o darei uma morte rápida e indolor.

Jedah vê ele formando as estacas de gelo no ar e atirando-as. Mirando no coração com precisão perfeita. Jedah bloqueia as estacas com o braço que lhe resta. Elas perfuram a carne e atravessam o braço. Com os dentes, ele arranca as estacas e corre na direção de Camus, cravando uma estaca de gelo em seu peito.

O estarrecido Camus cospe sangue e lentamente cai no chão, morto. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte morrem logo a seguir, pela perda de sangue. Jedah também cai de joelhos. Seus ferimentos são sérios demais para serem curados. Sangue de vampiro dá mais poder, mas apenas o sangue humano cura. E não há sangue humano que ele beba que possa curar aqueles ferimentos. A morte é apenas questão de tempo.

O sol já estava pra nascer. Nem se dera conta disso. Ele tinha saudades de ver o sol às vezes. Mas era uma saudade que não se comparava a ver Yuzuriha novamente. Yuzuriha que fugira e o abandonara para morrer. Ainda não conseguia odiá-la.

Ao olhar para o lado, ele vê no beco escuro a figura dela, estarrecida, olhando para ele. Ela estava ali o tempo todo? Ou voltara por ele? Não importava. Ele estava feliz de vê-la uma última vez. Morreria sem saber por que ela tinha partido. Mas estava feliz de saber que ela viveria.

O sol está quase nascendo. Ela foge, sem olhar pra trás. Jedah nunca saberá se ela sentia alguma coisa por ele. Se ela lamentava por ele, enquanto buscava refúgio dos raios de sol que já escapavam pelo horizonte, banhando a cidade. Queimando sua pele e os corpos mortos dos 3 lordes. Ele apenas espera que Yuzuriha possa escapar e viver longe de Pandora. Assim que nenhum dos 4 voltassem vivos, ela saberia que ela fugiu. Que ela ainda está viva. E provavelmente mandaria ainda mais assassinos atrás dela. A medida que o sol consumia seu corpo, Jedah só podia esperar que ela conseguisse desaparecer do radar de Pandora e que encontrasse a felicidade que almejava.

Por isso, ele se sacrificou.

Fim...


End file.
